Yesterdays
by Ratu Obeng
Summary: Menyatukan air dan minyak bukanlah perkara mudah. Karena Satsuki seperti air, sementara Ryuuko seperti minyak. Kau paham maksudku? ・ MobRyuu / MobSatsu ・ /SU/


**Kill la Kill **(c) Trigger

**Warning: **_Mild_. 2nd POV or else...

* * *

**Yesterdays**  
「簡単には思い出なんかにできないなら。。。」

.  
by **Ratu Obeng **(id: 1658345)

.

.

.

* * *

Kau duduk di sebuah bangku panjang, berbalut _serafuku_ kebanggaanmu yang membuat tubuhmu terlihat semakin elok.

"Berhenti lihat-lihat!"

Dua ujung bibirku terangkat saat melihat dahimu berkerut kesal, padahal sudah dari beberapa menit sebelumnya aku berhenti mengoceh karena teguran sinis yang sama. Kulihat kau mulai tidak nyaman dan mengganti posisi dudukmu, kali ini kaki kanan menyilang―menjadi tumpuan kaki yang lain.

"Aku tidak akan pernah minta maaf padanya. Mentang-mentang lebih tua lalu dia bisa seenaknya?"

Ada dengus panjang yang kau hembuskan tatkala berbicara tentang saudara sulungmu yang kau benci sekaligus kagumi. Namun seperti dugaan, kau selalu malu mengakuinya.

"Hei, aku tidak malu! Berhenti mencampuri urusanku!"

Mengambil tempat kosong di sebelahmu, aku mencoba mengganti sudut pandang. Sekarang yang terlihat hanya sekelebat tengkuk manis dari rambut gelapmu yang jatuh menggelitik bahu, sama sekali tidak tergerak untuk memperhatikan rona wajah manismu karena memang perkataanku tadi benar atau memang kau yang terlalu keras kepala untuk sepakat.

Aku berusaha sekali lagi, sekiranya kau benar-benar membutuhkan bantuan untuk berbaikan dengan kakak tercinta. Kau berbalik padaku cepat seraya memarahiku tepat di muka.

"Aku tidak akan mengulang ucapanku dua kali! Bukan aku yang harus minta maaf, tapi Satsuki!"

Hmm.

"Dan jangan menambah kata 'tercinta'!"

Baiklah, baik.

Mungkin kita harus mengganti suasana untuk memperbaiki _mood_-mu. Berdiam di halte bus sudah terlalu kuno, sepertinya aku akan mengajakmu menikmati daerah pertokoan―bagaimana?

Aku mengembangkan senyum lebih lebar saat kau beranjak dari tempatmu duduk.

* * *

.

* * *

"Aku tidak sudi minta maaf pada orang bebal."

Kata-katamu yang tajam memaksaku bungkam beberapa puluh detik tapi sepertinya kau tidak peduli. Teh hangat itu masih kau sesap untuk melepaskan ketegangan setiap urat nadi yang sempat bercokol―menikmati suasana di balik jendela raksasa dengan menopang salah satu kaki di atas kursi empuk berkelas.

"Kau tidak usah mengurusiku."

Lagi-lagi kalimat sedingin es kau lontarkan. Mungkin dengan begitu kau berharap setiap lawan bicara yang selalu berada di bawah level matamu akan tunduk kemudian patuh. Ciut kemudian pergi.

_Well_, sayangnya tidak berlaku untukku. Kau selalu tahu aku terlalu keras kepala untuk melakukannya.

"Terserah. Lakukan apapun asal jangan menganggu."

Astaga. Bedakan mengganggu dengan membantu. Kurasa kita harus membereskan salah paham apapun yang memang sedang terjadi atau aku terpaksa memerankan peran antagonis lebih lama demi menjaga perdamaian dunia.

Bahkan aksi protes hiperbola dariku gagal mengusikmu karena kau masih saja sibuk menyesap sisa teh dalam cangkirmu hingga tak bersisa kini.

Jeda merayap lama hingga kau melihatku lagi yang jarak pandangnya cukup jauh di bawah. Apa memandang sesuatu dari tempat tinggi begitu menyenangkan bagimu?

"Mungkin karena aku ingin menikmati rasanya menjadi seekor burung."

Jawabanmu memberiku ide. Kurasa aku akan mengajakmu pergi ke tempat yang lebih seru dari sebuah sarang.

Area di antara alismu berkerut heran tapi kau tetap mengikutiku.

Aku terkekeh. Ternyata tidak begitu sulit mengajak seorang wanita pergi ketika kita menyebutkan beberapa varian makanan manis.

* * *

.

* * *

Suasana hatimu semakin tidak stabil, kau malah bersungut-sungut sekarang. Mungkin karena aku dengan sengaja mengungkit masalah mengenai kakakmu lagi.

"Berhenti bicara soal Satsuki, es krimnya jadi tidak enak!"

Ah, ya. Coklat _rum raisin _dan _mint_ ditambah taburan _choco chips_. Aku juga sedang mencicipi rasa yang sama sesuai rekomendasi darimu. Sungguh, siapa sangka kau bisa menemukan tempat unik dengan es krim seenak ini, ingatkan aku untuk berhati-hati dalam meremehkan orang lain kali.

"Aku tidak akan termakan rayuan gombalmu, bodoh!"

Seandainya aku membawa kaca untuk memperlihatkan pemandangan indah di hadapanku padamu. Karena komentarku berhasil membuatmu tersenyum.

Setelahnya kita menyusuri pedestrian, menikmati ramainya area pertokoan. Di sana dijual baju-baju mewah yang tidak murah, sepatu kulit indah, bahkan perhiasan dengan batu permata cerah. Sejenak kau memanjakan matamu, menikmati komoditi berkualitas yang tersedia.

Langkahmu terhenti. Aku ikut menyesuaikan fokus pada satu benda yang mencuri perhatianmu karena netra indahmu terus tertuju ke arahnya. Mungkinkah kau hendak memberikannya untuk Satsuki?

"Berisik! Aku hanya suka dengan warnanya! J-jangan selalu mengaitkan apapun dengan Satsuki, kau membuatku kesal!"

Kuterima hardikan itu dengan geli. Pandanganku beralih melihat ke dalam etalase yang ternyata memperlihatkan sebuah topi pastel lebar dengan flora kebiruan sebagai aksen pemanis.

Jika dipadu dengan model baju terusan, siapapun gadis yang memakainya pasti akan terlihat sangat anggun dan cantik. Bahkan mungkin kau juga.

"…aku tidak butuh menjadi cantik."

Sisa es krim-mu kau tinggalkan begitu saja di tanah.

* * *

.

* * *

Ahh~

Segelas jus buah dingin setelah berjalan terburu-buru memang paling nikmat.

"Kau tampak sibuk, dari mana saja?"

Daripada menjawab, aku lebih memilih mengelap keringat di leherku lalu melepaskan senyum. Lagipula teh hangat yang kau sesap untuk kesekian kalinya lebih menyita perhatianku.

Air teh memang memiliki khasiat yang sangat bagus untuk kesehatan terutama kecantikan, tapi meminumnya setiap beberapa jam sekali kupikir terlalu berlebihan.

"Beberapa aromanya membuatku lebih tenang."

Jadi kau sempat tidak tenang sebelumnya? Mungkinkah soal adikmu?

Karma untukku, kau memilih membalas dengan diam. Menyesap sisa likuid manis yang tersisa sebelum meminta pelayan me-_refill_ ulang sehingga isi cangkirmu penuh seperti sedia kala.

Mataku memandang keluar, melewati etalase kaca dari sebuah kafe ternama. Interior dan harga cukup menjelaskan perbedaan kelasnya. Pilihanmu memang selalu luar biasa sehingga aku selalu tercengang dibuatnya.

"Kuharap Ryuuko belajar dari kesalahannya."

Hanya itu? Bagaimana dia tahu kesalahannya kalau watakmu terlampau keras? Aku tahu maksudmu baik, tapi Ryuuko bukan tipe gadis yang mau menurut begitu saja jika belum mendengar alasan logis bagi dirinya.

"Itu urusannya dan kapasitas otaknya."

Dan akan menjadi urusanmu, karena kau sebenarnya sangat menginginkannya untuk hadir di sana_―_di sisimu. Walau menurutku kau dan adikmu sungguh kepala batu, aku tidak serta merta begitu saja menyatakannya. Begini-begini aku masih sayang nyawa.

Masih dalam bagian rencana, kuharap kau tidak keberatan karena setelah ini aku akan mengajakmu ke tempat lain yang lebih menarik.

Senyumku melebar melihatmu mengangguk.

* * *

.

* * *

Sebentar, apa menurutmu kita tidak salah tempat?

"Kenapa? Kau tidak suka berada di kebun binatang? Apa menurutmu mereka bau?"

Mulutku membentuk garis lurus ketika pertanyaanku kau balas dengan pertanyaan lain, bahkan berhadiah opini berisi kesimpulan sembarangan. Bukannya merasa bersalah kau malah sibuk membidik butir-butir kacang ke dalam belalai seekor mamalia raksasa.

Dengar, kurasa kau keliru. Aku sama sekali tidak masalah dikelilingi beraneka ragam mahkluk berbulu maupun bersisik tajam selama kau merasa nyaman. Jangan menatapku seperti itu, aku tidak sedang menggodamu!

Lagipula tempat ini memang searah dengan tujuan awalku.

Riuh rendah pengunjung sekitar mengisi sunyi selama masing-masing dari kita berpikir keras. Untunglah segalanya menjadi lebih mudah karena kau memutuskan untuk memulai pembicaraan terlebih dulu.

"Bukan maksudku menolak gaun pemberian Satsuki."

Aku mengangguk.

"Dan bukan niatku untuk marah padanya saat dia bilang aku tidak boleh menghadiri pesta ulang tahunnya tanpa gaun tersebut."

Aku kembali mengangguk.

"L-lagipula siapa juga yang mau datang…"

Aku tertawa sekarang.

"APA YANG LUCU?!"

Kamu, pungkasku jujur_―_berbeda dengan kalimatmu yang penuh bumbu kebohongan. Diamlah, aku tahu kau ingin berteriak lagi. Mengucapkan 'sok tahu!' dengan rasa percaya dirimu lagi dengan maksud menyembunyikan setiap tipu daya.

"APA KATAMU?"

Aku bersiul sambil memasang seringai polos tak berdosa. Menggeram kesal, kau menendang pinggangku keras tanpa ampun_―ADUH! _

Kasar sekali. Apa kau tidak ingat sedang memakai rok mini? Bagaimana kalau ada yang dengan sengaja mengintip ke dalam rokmu, melihat celana dalam merahmu_―ADUUUUUHHH!_

* * *

.

* * *

Kau benar, taman yang kita datangi tidak begitu terkenal sehingga jarang disapa pengunjung. Meskipun begitu, suasananya cukup asri_―_cukup damai untuk dipakai dua orang mengobrol, membereskan urusan pelik dengan kepala dingin.

"Sikapmu mencurigakan."

HAHAHA.

Aku memang tidak pandai bermain rahasia, lagipula dia yang kunanti sudah tiba. Saudaramu yang memakai seragam pelaut berwarna biru gelap dengan bawahan berpotongan tinggi sehingga mempertontonkan kakinya yang mulus.

"Ryuuko?"

* * *

.

* * *

Taman bukanlah tempat yang asik? Akan kubuat kau mencabut kembali kata-katamu.

Kuajak kakimu berkeliling sedikit, menikmati air mancur jernih serta gemersik daun yang terhembus angin sebelum menemukan tempat nyaman untuk duduk.

"Lalu ada apa lagi di sini?"

Ada seseorang yang tidak bisa dihindari selama kau masih hidup. Orang itu semampai, mengenakan balutan putih elegan dengan senjata berjenis katana menghiasi pinggangnya yang ramping.

"Satsuki?"

* * *

.

* * *

Dua biru dengan gradasinya yang berseteru pun akhirnya beradu.

"Ini semua ada dalam rencanamu, ya?"

Senyumku mengendur tatkala menerima tatapan menusuk dari kalian_―_sepasang bidadari yang sekarang melepaskan hawa membunuh.

Hei! Setidaknya aku sudah berusaha, mana rasa terima kasih kalian? Oh, dan tolong berhenti memandangku seperti itu. Kau menakutiku, Ryuuko.

"Aku hanya membuang-buang waktu di sini."

Kau juga menolak bekerja sama, Satsuki? Kenapa kalian dua bersaudara membuat semuanya menjadi rumit? Yang harus kita lakukan hanyalah tenang, duduk bersama, lalu berbicara. Mudah, kan?

"Tidak sudi."

"Aku juga tidak."

Masalahnya di mana?

"Dia masalahku!"

"Itu sikap sopanmu pada yang lebih tua?"

Kepalaku mulai pusing. Bisa kita ulangi pembicaraan ini dari awal?

"Muak rasanya mendengar seseorang mengolokku dengan sebuah gaun hanya karena aku bukan seseorang yang feminin."

Jawaban konyol. Kau bukannya tidak bisa, tapi tidak mau.

Berhenti berteriak di telingaku, Ryuuko. Ini kenyataannya; kau menolak keluar dari zona nyaman hanya karena harga diri, bukan karena kau tidak tertarik mencobanya.

"Aku keberatan membawa seseorang yang tidak tahu tempat dalam berpakaian dan bersikap. Belajar menghargai orang lain sama seperti belajar menghargai dirimu sendiri."

Satsuki, kata-katamu sungguh bijak. Tapi sepertinya kurang tepat membubuhkan intonasi tinggi untuk saat ini.

"Egois! Kau hanya memikirkan pencitraanmu di mata awam, tapi tidak pernah memikirkan perasaanku!"

"Justru aku sangat memikirkanmu. Aku ingin kau bisa pantas berada bersamaku dalam pesta itu. Aku ingin orang-orang mengakui bahwa kau layak menjadi bagian dari keluarga Kiryuuin."

"Tapi semuanya tetap kembali demi kepentingan dirimu sendiri. Aku tidak sudi selalu menerima perintah yang begitu congkak darimu, Satsuki!"

"Kenapa kau tidak mau belajar mendengar, Ryuuko!"

"Apa yang harus kudengar?"

"SUARA HATIMU!"

.

.

Senyap.

.

.

Ok, ada yang perlu minuman? Lebih baik pelankan suara kalian sebelum ada saluran tenggorokan yang terluka karena rasanya akan sangat tidak enak.

_―_kemudian sedikit tarikan napas panjang akan lebih membantu. Hanya saran.

"…"

"…"

Terima kasih sudah mau mencoba tenang, bisa kita mulai lagi?

"…aku..."

Mataku mencuri pandang ke arahmu_―_padamu yang berusaha merangkai kata sambil memainkan canggung ujung rok lipit seragammu. Kemudian mata ini berpindah kepada kakakmu yang menolak melihat kita, malah menengadah lurus ke arah puncak gedung pencakar langit yang bertebaran di penjuru kota.

"Sudahlah, Ryuuko. Dari awal seharusnya aku tidak memaksamu."

"Ha… haaah?!"

Aku terjebak di dalam segitiga dengan suasana cukup _awkward_.

"Lupakan soal gaun yang kuberikan. Pakailah apapun."

"A-apaan sih, bagiku gaun bodoh itu sudah bukan masalah besar. Tidak ada salahnya sesekali mencari suasana baru."

Tapi kalian berdua masih saling membuang muka, hei!

"Kau yakin? Kalau ujungnya terinjak lalu membuatmu jatuh aku tidak akan menolongmu."

"Aku lebih memilih ditolong oleh pangeran tampan berkuda putih daripada ditolong olehmu."

"Berjuanglah, Pangeran manapun akan menertawakan seorang putri yang ceroboh sebelum menolongnya."

"...untungnya kau tidak pernah tertawa."

Senyumku mengembang saat memandang kalian bergantian. Menyaksikan pipi yang tiba-tiba bersemu merah dan seringai manis sekilas menghiasi dua paras nan molek. Jadi, apa semua sudah selesai?

"Kurasa, terima kasih banyak."

Sama-sama, Satsuki. Mungkin lain kali kau bisa mentraktirku minuman lain selain teh.

"Awas kau nanti!"

Tawaku pecah tak terhenti, memegang perutku erat seakan semua sumber masalah bermula dari sana. Tidak, aku tidak besar kepala. Hanya merasa bangga pada diriku yang ternyata berbakat menjadi penengah ulung. _Your welcome_, Ryuuko. Akan kuartikan kalimatmu tadi sebagai ungkapan terima kasih.

Tidak ada lagi yang bicara banyak setelahnya, mungkin sudah saatnya kita pulang karena hari sudah mulai gelap dan badanku sudah sangat letih. Jangan merindukanku, aku serius.

"Rasa percaya diri yang menyebalkan…"

Satu hal. Orang menyebalkan ini akan ikut hadir di pesta ulang tahun Satsuki nanti, Ryuuko.

"Untuk apa?"

Karena tidak ada dari kita yang tahu kapan kau menginjak ujung gaunmu. Tapi yang perlu kau ketahui, aku tidak mungkin datang dengan kuda putih.

Ah, wajahmu merona lagi. Dan pinggangku kembali terasa sakit.

* * *

**END**

.

.

.

**Pengakuan dosa Author [1]**: Judul ngga nyambung sama isinya? Memang. Soalnya alurnya cuma ilustrasi delusi video klip dari lagu berjudul sama yang dinyanyiin vokalis Oldcodex. Jadi intinya ada pihak terkontradiksi di lokasi berbeda yang ditarik secara terencana oleh teman2nya ke area yang sama supaya saling bersua. Semacam MV-MV lagu romanchikku gitu deh, tapi kayaknya penyajiannya _failed_ berat #pasrah

**Pengakuan dosa Author [2]**: Harusnya model delusi ini diperanin pairing MuneTaku (dari fandom Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy), yang akhirnya dibantu oleh sesama rekan-rekan Earth Eleven. Tapi entah kenapa malah banting setir jadi Ryuuko dan Satsuki, bumbu dramanya lebe pula! Ah, sudahlah… #pasrahV2

**Pengakuan dosa Author [3]**: Siapakah '_aku_'? Silahkan berimajinasi.  
Boleh karakter dari animenya atau bahkan reader sendiri, author ngga ambil pusing. Fleksibel… fleksibel… Kebetulan lagi seneng bikin fic dari POV begini soalnya.

**R**&amp;**R** maybe? C:


End file.
